


Little Red

by daniwritesattimes



Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: Neji’s judgmental look began to die down as Shika rubbed circles against her plumpness with a single hand as the other held the glass. Neji stepped a bit closer to the Nara regardless of her embarrassment. Her fingers, decorated by the red of her nail polish gripped the Nara’s collar just a bit once Shika released her grip to wrap a firm arm around her waist, bringing her closer. Shika took a sip of the pink drink as Neji lightly kissed her neck, leaving red in the shape of a pair of two full lips against Shika’s skin.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069937
Kudos: 3





	Little Red

Shika lazily glossed over the swaying heads of the crowd as she wandered through the party house. She saw countless creatures and characters amongst the guests as they danced to the loud music and moved wildly in the dim purple lighting that would often switch to a sultry red or chilling blue. Even as everything raged on, she passed them by with ease keeping one individual on her mind.

She slouched as she slid her hands into the pockets of her tuxedo. She peered out amongst those who passed her by through the peeping holes of her mascarade mask before traveling towards the kitchen only to find a variety of snack bowls that had either been sloppily mixed or spilled against the ground next to a couple that sucked on each other’s faces and touched one another shamelessly. It was to be expected from a party of teens and young adults Shika supposed before grabbing a cold, light pink margarita from the cooler and biting the top off. She spat the bent metal to the side and continued back through the house’s main floor as she sipped the alcohol. She then took another step before a couple sped past her hand in hand as they ran up the stairs in a rage of laughter. Shika stared up the dark steps as she took another sip of the cold drink. She took another glance across the crowd before heading up the staircase past a number of wrappers and articles of clothing.

Once she reached the top, she was faced with a dark, shallow hall that felt the bass of the speakers beneath it. She looked around determined to find the female in mind before the night was over. She stared to the door at the very end of the hall and stepped towards it until she heard the sound of a toilet flushing right next to her. She looked to her left to find a door that she had missed. It then opened, revealing the very girl that she had been hunting down since she had arrived. Shika’s eyes remained laxed and fixed on her as Neji remained stationary in the doorway of the bathroom. The white light from the vanity being the hall’s only source of illumination. Shika then side grinned just barely as her desires were recognized by the other who had yet to move. Shika looked Neji up and down to take in the devil costume she wore. It was very different from anything the Nara would ever see her in. Her top was a red bustier, she wore long, brilliantly red gloves that matched the red of the PVC miniskirt she wore. Her lips were just as red as well as her eye shadow that was paired with bold black eyeliner. Her cheeks were dusted red. The further Shika’s eyes traveled down, the more speechless she grew. She saw red fishnet stockings along with thigh high red platforms boots. To top it all off, Neji wore small, red devil horns in her shiny dark hair that had been neatly straightened and parted down the middle.

Shika swallowed, “you look...”

“I only chose what I thought...” Neji put her legs together before awkwardly tugging her skirt down as far as it could go, “...you would like.” Although she wore a red blush, Shika could tell that the flush of her cheeks were adding to its color. Neji looked away grudgingly having been just a bit embarrassed by her own appearance.

“So, you’ve been hiding in the bathroom?” Shika commented slyly as her grin grew. She took another swig if the drink before offering it to Neji who only stared to its mouth. “You look hot, okay?” Shika complimented simply with a laid-back smile, “here.”

Neji took it and tilted it slowly until the liquid hit her red lips. She only allowed it to touch her lips before she returned it to the Nara who couldn’t take her eyes from the Hyuga. Neji tasted her own lips before her nose was tempted to scrunch up. She then looked to the Nara, “to answer your question, yes. I have been hiding. My plan was to hide until you got here,” she admitted.

Shika took another swig before swallowing, “you don’t need to hide anymore,” she said quietly before reaching out and sliding her hand underneath the girl’s tight skirt, gripping the soft skin that hid underneath.

Neji jumped at the firm grasp, “your hands are cold,” she complained as her hands came up to Shika’s chest.

Shika playfully waved the bottled alcohol as the reason behind it.

Neji’s judgmental look began to die down as Shika rubbed circles against her plumpness with a single hand as the other held the glass. Neji stepped a bit closer to the Nara regardless of her embarrassment. Her fingers, decorated by the red of her nail polish gripped the Nara’s collar just a bit once Shika released her grip to wrap a firm arm around her waist, bringing her closer. Shika took a sip of the pink drink as Neji lightly kissed her neck, leaving red in the shape of a pair of two full lips against Shika’s skin. 

Shika looked around for a room that might have been available only to find that each door had been suggestively shut. So, she downed the drink before swaying with Neji into the bathroom then shut the door behind them, locking the door with haste. She slammed the sturdy glass to the sink before gripping Neji by the back of her thighs and playing with the skin, threading her fingers in and out of the holes of the fish net. She took Neji’s lips against her own as the Hyuga pressed herself against the Nara. Shika’s grip on the girl’s thighs tightened as Neji began to seductively roll her body against the other who had sought after her for close to half an hour.

Shika solidified her grip on the soft thighs before leaning back and hoisting the girl up who wrapped her legs around the Nara in turn. Neji smeared her lipstick across Shika’s lips as the Nara placed her onto the bathroom sink. Neji continued to paint her lips red as Shika’s hands traveled from her plump back side to her waist. Shika’s thumbs rubbed back and forth, grazing past the bottom of her breasts.

Neji’s breath trembled with desire as she breathed into Shika. The Nara gripped her ass and pulled her forward enough to spread her legs. Neji pushed her long hair over her shoulder and leaned back against her hands as she watched the Nara kneel to get a good view of what sat ready for her. Shika then stood and leaned towards Neji with an anticipating smile. The Hyuga responded with a blush as she tugged her own bra strap back onto her shoulder with a snap only for the Nara to tug it down.

Neji looked to the knob of the door to make sure it was locked before she lowered the second strap. Shika then reached around her, pressing them chest to chest as she undid the bustier that had caught her eye. They paid no kind to the vibration of the downstairs’ bass as they indulged in the touch of the other. Neji leaned in to kiss Shika as the Nara worked the latches. She kissed the girl back deeply as she pulled the article from her body and lied it on the corner of the sink. Shika gripped Neji by her hips and pulled her flush against her front as their teeth clashed on a passionate kiss that joined their tongues momentarily before Shika’s lips traveled. She pecked the Hyuga’s neck as Neji’s head fell back. Her chest arched towards the Nara whose touch had become intoxicating.

Neji hummed thickly as Shika kissed along her clavicles before her lips caressed their center and moved towards the warm breasts that anticipated her attention. Shika cupped the left as her mouth cared for the right. She kissed its softness before taking the hardened nub into her warm mouth. Her tongue played with the pink nipple as her hand toyed with the left’s. Neji exhaled shakily as she moved towards the contact. She looked down to Shika who took care of her intimately. Her head then fell back as her eyes fell shut.

Shika’s mouth freed the aroused nub before taking in the other as her right hand traveled south, maintaining the spread of her legs. Neji only needed for her to gently brush her thigh for her to open herself to her hands. Shika’s fingers looped into the wide fishnet and played with the girl’s sensitivity all while staying put on her thigh.

“Shika,” the name ghosted across her lips, “please,” she whined a beg before she looked back down right as Shika rose back up to suck at her neck. “Shika,” she pled breathlessly as she raised a leg slightly to remind her of her target. She felt the Nara grin against her neck before the Nara’s hand slipped up her skirt and brushed against a small bulge of her thin panties. Neji bit her lip as Shika toyed with her from over the cloth of the undergarment that just so happened to coordinate with her devil get up.

Shika playfully rubbed her thumb over the small bulge to play with the girl’s arousal. The small and limited contact was enough to get the girl to move her hips just slightly. Shika peeked down to see how rapidly Neji breathed at the delicate touch. She watched her breasts as they rose and fell with the air that would rush in and out. She then kissed the girl along her neck again and again as her thumb pressed against the cloth of her panties with more force. 

Neji placed a hand on Shika’s shoulder as the Nara toyed with her. She then inhaled sharply as the Nara tore the thin fishnet and forced the underwear to the side. Neji felt it snap at Shika’s rip and couldn’t care to be angry once she felt the girl’s fingers at long last. Shika began a steady, consistent circular rub that Neji had been longing for since she had chosen her costume for the party. Shika wrapped her left arm around the Hyuga and the right worked her slickness. Neji placed both hands on the Nara’s shoulders and shut her eyes. Shika quickened the circles of her fingers making Neji’s knees raise bit by bit until the Nara felt as if the girl was too close to the end. Shika stopped the motion before slipping her hands down the wet folds until her finger slid into the girl’s heat with ease.

Neji raised her left knee until her heel met the sink, giving the Nara easier access to what she needed most. Her hips then pressed forward, sinking the finger more deeply until Shika slid the finger out to add a second. Neji trembled as the two sank into her at once. The digits moved in and out as they scissored the girl from within. Neji’s toes curled within her shoes as Shika’s fingers curled inside of her. Neji leaned back and supported her weight against one hand as the opposite gripped Shika’s shoulder even tighter. The Nara kept a grip of the girl’s hip as her fingers flexed in and out in a curled motion. She watched Neji’s expressions as they shaped to display the pleasure of the fingers’ thrash.

Shika found her to be rather comfortable, so she quickened the pace of her fingers. Neji’s jaw dropped as the fingers hastened. Shika then added her thumb to the mix to apply on and off pressure to the girl’s clit that still remained hard to the touch from working the Hyuga from the inside. Shika leaned forward to place a kiss to the girl’s shoulder, adopting a new position to ram her fingers into the wet heat. She found that it made the plunge easier, allowing her to drill the digits at a greater pace getting Neji’s hips to nearly dance around the fingers, needing nothing else. Neji curled up and out at the feeling of the digits and sounds of their movements. She felt wet, incredibly wet as they bent, drawing even more slickness from her.

Neji whimpered at the consistency of the Nara’s movements before Shika drew the fingers from the girl and added yet another finger that sank in more slowly along with the other two. Neji pressed a kiss to the Nara’s temple as Shika’s fingers sank to the knuckle. She repeated the thrust-like movements of her hand and paired it with the scissoring motion from before to get the girl’s slight resistance to ease up until the Nara could begin curling her fingers once again.

“Shika!” Neji gasped as she trembled.

Shika kissed her breast as her fingers stimulated the girl that rolled beautifully to her touch. She gripped Neji’s ass and quickened her pace getting Neji to cry out. Then, Shika felt it. She felt her entrance expand and lax to welcome the fingers that pleased her so.

Neji placed her hand to the back of the Nara’s head as she ground against the fingers that never failed to make her feel as if her skeletal structure had liquified, “I...” she stuttered before she groaned, tightening the grip she held of Shika’s hair, “I’m,” she got out just barely.

“Yeah?” Shika questioned, looking up to Neji’s flushed face. Neji looked down to the Nara now drunkenly as she tightened around the Nara’s fingers. Shika felt chills that ran to her bones at the eye contact that the other gave her as she came against her fingers. Neji exhaled shakily, keeping her glossy eyes to Shika as her entrance, now spilling gripped onto the Nara strongly on and off.

Neji kept her heavy eyes to Shika as she lightly bit the bottom of her plump red lips. Shika leaned up and slowly shut her eyes as their lips met. She slowly removed her fingers from the Hyuga. Neji disconnected their lips with a pop at the empty feeling. She felt stretched but abandoned after her arousal had swelled her. She breathed into the Nara’s mouth before sliding down from the sink. She then turned to face the faucet and turned the water on for Shika who rubbed the girl’s slickness between her three fingers and thumb behind her.

Neji gripped Shika’s wrist and forced the digits underneath the warm water, rubbing foamed soap over her hand and in between the cracks of her fingers as if the Nara couldn’t do it herself. She then turned the water off and gripped the sink before sinking to the fluffy rug of the bathroom with a long sigh.

Shika raised a brow and looked down to her before seating herself against the floor, “you tired?” She asked.

Neji nodded, leaning her head against the cabinets of the sink.

Shika laughed briefly, “this party’s a drag anyways. I’ll just tell Chouji I got too drunk or something. I’ll go get my car ready and we’ll leave together, cool?”

Neji nodded silently against the wood of the cabinets before shutting her eyes as Shika stood for the door.

“Shika?”

The Nara looked down to the girl who had fallen half asleep against the floor.

“You’re covered in kiss marks. You might want to clean that off if you want your lie to be believable.”


End file.
